Bella and Edward's first time
by bupperfly
Summary: What Bella and Edward's first time is REALY going to be like


I couldn't believe I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. My husband carried me across the threshold of his, now our, bedroom. He set me on the king sized bed that he had bought for the purpose of keeping me comfortable when he held me hostage.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen," he said, "What would you like to do?" he sat on the bed next to me.

"You know what I want," I said.

"Not now,"

"But you promised. Alice had her fun, now I get to have mine,"

"Just be patient Bella,"

"I've waited long enough,"

"It won't be long. We have to wait for Carlisle to get back from the hall," he explained.

"Why?" I was confused.

"I need someone in the house who can stop me if something happens,"

"You mean he's going to watch us?" I was almost mad.

"No. he just needs to be able to hear if I do something bad," he explained.

"Well, when is he coming home?" I asked.

"He just pulled into the garage,"

"So I guess he's in the house now?"

"Yes, he and Esme just walked in,"

"So, we can start?" I wanted to be coy, but it wasn't working.

"How many times must I tell you to be patient?" he breathed, his cool breath intoxicating me. He kissed me. I kissed him back, mashing my body against his. I undid the buttons on his tux jacket, throwing it on the floor. Why do tuxes have to have so many layers? I fumbled with the buttons on his cummerbund.

He sensed my frustration, and in less than a second, I was pushed away and pulled back against the cool marble of his bare chest. "Bella," he whispered. I could feel his cool breath saturate every strand of my hair.

His hands moved slowly to my back and smoothly slid the zipper of my wedding dress down. His cool hands slid the straps of the dress off of my shoulders, and the whole bodice of the dress fell to the bed. Thank you Alice. Finally she picked out a useful outfit.

Before I knew what was happening, the dress was on the floor, and my head was on the pillow. I realized Edward and I were now naked between the sheets of the bed.

"Stay still," he warned.

"Okay," his lips were at his favorite spot at the base of my neck, his hands holding mine above my head. His cold body pressed against mine, and my heart rate increased and my breathing staggered.

"I love it when you blush," he said against my neck. Of course he knew I was blushing. He could feel and smell the blood go to my face. He slowly moved into me. It was much harder than the rest of his body, and slightly warmer. It was bigger than I expected to. I gasped, and he froze.

"Don't stop," I begged. "It just hurts a little. I swear, I'm fine,"

"Okay," he continued with the lovemaking. It was hard to stay still. I wanted to make him kiss my lips instead of my neck, but I knew it pained him when I broke his rules, so I obeyed him, knowing that one wrong move could set him off. I reveled in the feeling of his cold body thrusting against mine. His lips moved against my jaw and then met mine passionately. How could I not respond when he kissed me that way? I threw my body upward into him as I felt his cool breath against my lips.

He released my hands to push my hips back to the bed. I used the opportunity to knot my fingers in his hair. We came together and he was off the bed and dressed before I could catch my breath.

"How do you feel, Bella?" he asked.

"Amazing," I said. "Now that I've had that human experience, you can change me,"

"Get dressed," he ordered, "And I'll get Carlisle,"

He left the room as I got dressed in my pajamas. In about five minutes, he returned with Carlisle, who was carrying his medical bag.

"Lay on the bed, Bella," he said, pulling a vile and a syringe out of the bag. I laid down and he injected me with morphine.

"Edward, bite me before it kicks in," I begged. I wanted to feel his teeth and his venom. He came to me and kissed my lips, bringing his favorite blush to my cheeks one last time. His lips moved to my ear, his sweet breath cold against the side of my head.

"I love you Bella," he said. His lips moved down my neck and parted slightly. His teeth sank into my skin. I felt warmth spread through my veins, but his cool mouth was still at the wound. He was allowing himself to taste a little of my blood before moving to my lips again.

"I'll be right here the whole time," he promised as I was drifting into a coma induced by either pain or morphine. I didn't know which.


End file.
